


The Spy | LOK ─ Iroh II

by STARSHlPS



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Earth Kingdom (Avatar), F/M, Fire Nation (Avatar), Fire Nation Royal Family, Order of the White Lotus, Red Lotus (Avatar), Red Lotus Korra, Republic City
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29484957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSHlPS/pseuds/STARSHlPS
Summary: Naomi is a spy with a mission, but is she willing to sacrifice everything to complete her goals?~~~~Naomi is driven, when she has a mission she completes it no matter what, whatever's thrown at her she can handle, she has to handle it for the purpose of her mission. Everything must be planned and done by the book, she's learnt that improvising and not sticking to the rules causes disaster.Iroh II, crowned prince of the Fire Nation and General of the United forces, is not any different. Driven to complete his goals just like her.Their relationship is built on love and selflessness. But is flawed. Both disapproving of their desire to complete their goals, the one flaw that could destroy their perfect relationship.Scarred by their pasts they do everything they possibly can to make sure they don't repeat their mistakes and that no one else is burdened but themselves, they are even willing to sacrifice themselves in a heartbeat for the sake of the mission because they know the pain they cause when they don't...General/Prince Iroh II x OC
Relationships: Iroh II (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s), Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Tarrlok/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue - 00

**Author's Note:**

> Characters list:  
> Naomi (main oc)  
> Ayumi (main oc in the queen of omashu)  
> Mira (naomi's mother)  
> Piandao II (naomi's father)  
> Lotus (naomi's grandmother)  
> minor characters (limited appearances): ami, rai, shang (iroh ii's father), yuna (aunt), jin (uncle), shyu, kaito, nari (boss/former boss), raiden, sora, kai (grandfather), ena, rei, ren
> 
> I do not own Avatar the legend of Korra. This is a work of fanfiction. I only created the characters in the characters list and naomi's story.
> 
> * Akari is the name i have given to Iroh II's sister. 
> 
> * Iroh is the same age (i haven't aged him down or aged him up), and naomi is a year younger. He is 36 in book 1 and she's 35. 
> 
> warnings: violence, heartbreak, graphic depictions of death and violence, kidnapping, murder and assassination. 
> 
> this fic will be divided into books, book 1 will take place during season 1...etc.
> 
> *part of the survivors series
> 
> This is my first time publishing on ao3 so I'm very new to all of this, apologies if anything seems weird.
> 
> Cross published on wattpad and eventually on tumblr

**Warning: murder/assassination, character breakdown.**

**158 AG**

It was a cool summer's night in the Fire Nation Palace. Naomi was seated in one of the studies in the palace.

The study that she was in was an open study, it had a large open area at the front where a person could enter and exit. There was also another entry and exit point in the study that led into the palace.

Naomi was in the Fire Nation palace as the Royal Family's guest. They had recently found some of her grandfather's old scrolls and wanted someone related to him to take a look and make out what could be useful and what could be thrown away.

The only person who really knew her grandfather was her grandmother, Lotus. No one else in her family knew Naomi's grandfather, he died many years before they were born.

Her grandmother couldn't go to the palace. Naomi's father did everything he could to keep his mother in Shu Jing. According to her father, her grandmother had a tendency to wander off, she had heard many instances of that from her father. He was very protective of his mother, which was in a way a good thing, but her grandmother was hurt, and had been hurt for a very long time, being forced to be cooped up in her home wasn't good for her.

Naomi─out of anyone in her family─connected the most with her grandmother, so she offered to go through all her grandfather's work for her grandmother.

There was another reason for her to be in the palace, Prince Iroh II. Her close _friend_. 

He didn't spend too much time in the palace anymore. When he was eighteen he enlisted in the united forces, so he left for republic city to do his training. Right now he was on his break, Naomi took this as the perfect opportunity to see him. But he was also catching up with his family, so she decided that she would talk to him later.

There was so much she wanted to tell him. She had been travelling recently. Specifically to the United Republic of Nations. About two years ago she went there for the first time since she was a child and was approached by a woman. She remembered the woman being dressed in dark clothing, her hair was done in a fancy high ponytail, she was tall and muscular and seemed to know exactly who Naomi was.

Naomi had never seen the woman and she was certain the woman had never seen her. But the woman knew her and her family. And she offered Naomi a job.

She recruited Naomi. Naomi came to know her as the director of the United Republic Intelligence Agency, she was, in short, a spy.

The woman who Naomi came to know as Madam Nari informed Naomi of the protocol to protect the agents and their families, but allowed Naomi's family to know. She knew the pain and history behind Naomi's family, in fact, she basically ordered Naomi to tell her parents about the job she had been offered.

Her parents didn't take it very well, her grandmother took it wonderfully. Naomi was an adult, she told her parents but she didn't want her parents to make the choice for her. She made it herself and she was recruited.

Training began in Republic City. Not another soul was allowed to know of her job. She didn't even tell her younger brothers. She was put through many tests and regiments on a daily basis until her superiors decided that she would be ready for the field.

She was ready.

Obviously, she wasn't going to tell Iroh of her job, but she was going to tell him that she _had_ a job. And she would be in Republic city, just like him.

Whenever she was around him she felt different. She never felt that way around anyone, she wasn't sure what she felt for him, but she cared for him, it was different from how she cared for her other friends. She couldn't explain the exact feeling and she often dismissed it, she had something special with him and she didn't want to ruin what she had with him.

~~~~

Outside in the Palace Gardens, the prince was walking with his father, Shang. They both walked the same way, with their hands behind their back, one hand being held in the other. It was what Shang had been taught since he was a child and he passed it down to his son "I'm glad you took the time to return while you are on break," his father told him as they walked along the rocky pathway.

Iroh grinned at his father "Well, I missed all of you." Iroh answered, he turned his attention to the path ahead of him "I don't really have anyone in republic city."

Shang chuckled to himself, he had a feeling that his son did miss him, but he had a feeling that his son missed someone more "Hmm..." he said cheekily "did you really miss us?"

"Of course," Iroh replied, his eyes still focused on what was ahead.

Shang was not convinced, they had been walking for a while now, mostly in silence, Shang could see that his son was distracted his eyes often turning back to the palace, where Miss Naomi was, there was no one else important in the palace "Because you have been spending time with me for the past few hours, and you keep looking at the palace, I've been wondering why have you been looking at the palace, your grandfather is in the southern water tribe, your mother and sister are in the other building."

Iroh turned back to his father he had a feeling he knew what his father was going to say. He could already feel his cheeks heating up "what are you trying to say, father?" He asked.

"Miss Naomi is in the palace," as Iroh heard her name, he blushed, he knew that she was in there, he had seen her as soon as he entered, it was so good to see her again, to see her face, to hear her voice. He missed her so much. He barely had time to catch up with her, she wanted to tell him something but his younger sister interrupted. He had to hang out with his sister though because he knew the young princess wouldn't leave him alone. He hoped that Naomi wasn't upset about it, they barely got a chance to hang out anymore. Not having her around in republic city was a lot for him, she had always been there for him, he loved her presence, _he loved her_ , but he didn't know how to tell her.

He noticed that he had been silent for too long "I...came to see you..." he said awkwardly once he realised that he had been quiet for too long. 

His father chuckled "Sure, son," his father replied, "Why don't you just tell her how you feel?"

He shook his head, he didn't want to mess things up, and they had spent so much time away from each other, what if things changed between them? He was scared he didn't know how she would react, he didn't even think that she felt the same way. She was perfect in every way, he wasn't, "I believe that she doesn't like me." He answered.

"You won't know until you ask."

Iroh sighed, he couldn't do that, not anytime soon. "I think I'll just keep walking with you, for now..." he said.

Shang nodded. He respected what his son said, and understood the difficulty of confessing feelings. It took a while for him to tell his wife, Izumi how he felt, he was so afraid of what she would say, and he was afraid of her father that he waited many years until the Fire Lord himself noticed and told him that it was okay for him to like his daughter, that gave him that courage to tell her. It wasn't like Fire Lord Zuko gave Shang his blessing or anything, he just told Shang that he knew. Fire Lord Zuko said it wasn't his place to approve of someone for his daughter, and it was a decision his daughter could make herself. Shang had met Naomi's father, he wondered whether Piandao II was like Fire Lord Zuko "Maybe you should tell her father," he wondered if Piandao II could encourage Iroh.

"What?" Piandao II was nothing like the man he was named after, a firebender, a pacifist and an artist, but absolutely terrifying if he was angry. Iroh always had the feeling that Piandao II didn't like him, he just kind of glared at him all the times. He shook his head. "No way."

"Maybe her mother?"

Mira was Naomi's mother, she was a kind woman from the northern water tribe, she had been left at an orphanage in the Si Wong Desert and was introduced to Piandao II through her adoptive parents. Mira didn't seem to dislike Iroh at all. In fact, he was certain that her mother knew that he liked Naomi, she noticed right after Naomi's two brothers were born when he was eleven. But she was respectful, she never really told him anything, but still talking about his feelings to Naomi's mother was a strange thing to do, he wanted to do it on his own terms. "No way father...maybe someday I'll tell her...I just need to figure out my life first..." he really did, him enlisting in the military and choosing his own path was something he wanted to do first, maybe it would help to gain the courage to tell Naomi how he felt. 

Shang smiled at him and nodded. He had suspected that Naomi felt the same way about Iroh, why else would she return specifically when he was on break. But he knew it wasn't his place to tell Iroh what he suspected. But if he was right he hoped that one day they would both realise how much they mattered to each other.

They were getting further away from the palace. And it was getting darker. While they were walking they noticed the guards that were usually stationed at that distance from the palace weren't there anymore.

Iroh noticed too, the security in the fire nation was top tier, Fire Lord Zuko had suffered many assassination attempts, security was something he took very seriously. Iroh looked around, near one of the buildings, he could see what looked like a guard helmet left on the ground.

Iroh and Shang walked over and picked up the helmet, a few metres away there was a guard lying on the floor. Iroh walked over to him and knelt down to check if the guard was unconscious or dead.

Shang stood next to his son and looked down at the body, there were questions going through his mind, an unconscious guard in the palace was never a good sign. Something didn't feel right. He was about to say something to his son, that he had a really bad feeling when something sharp pierced through him, he gasped. He looked at his stomach and saw a sharp metal blade sticking out of him, blood started to trickle out of it, pain surged through his body for a few seconds, but then it was replaced by numbness. His son was still looking at the guard "Iroh..." He said breathlessly, his son looked up at him and gasped, Iroh quickly got to his feet, his father felt himself falling, he felt his strength deteriorating from the stab wound in his stomach, he felt another knife piercing through his skin, this time it pierced through his upper back. Iroh quickly caught him in his arms, Iroh turned around and could see someone in guard uniform running away. _The assassin_. 

_No_ , he said to himself, he wasn't going to let that person get away. He aimed his fist in the sky and fired a powerful blast, light shone through the palace gardens as it went up before exploding in the sky, the flames diffusing into the night sky.

Naomi who was sitting in the palace saw the blast, she didn't know who fired it but it seemed concerning and was usually used as a distress signal in the fire nation. She dropped her things and ran out of the study. 

Naomi reached where she thought she saw the fire blast from. She saw Iroh on the floor, an unconscious guard a few metres away from him, and his father in his arms, a knife poking through his father's stomach and chest.

Shang looked as if he was gasping for air, Iroh was focused on his father, his hand near his father's wounds trying to clot the blood, it didn't look good "Iroh..." she said softly tears escaping from her eyes.

He heard her voice, he knew it was Naomi, he needed to be with his father, but he also needed to catch the person who did this to his father, he lifted his head for a second but kept his eyes focused on his father "He's getting away..." He croaked not making eye contact with her.

She turned around and could see someone running away in the darkness. She bolted in that direction, the wind blowing in her face as she ran faster. She could see some guards had also received Iroh's SOS and were also heading in that direction. Some were attempting to prevent the person from getting away. Naomi needed to get that person, she needed to identify them so she could find out who was responsible and bring them to justice.

She lit her fist on fire and sent a stream of fire in the direction of the assailant, the assailant turned around─as if they knew exactly what Naomi was doing─and absorbed her blast and instead of sending a fire blast back her way the assassin sent a lightning bolt back at her, it wasn't a deadly blast but it could cause damage if she didn't avoid it, Naomi jumped out of the way, she still hadn't perfected her ability to redirect lightning. 

She scrambled to her feet and watched as the assassins took out all the guards who had managed to catch up. The assassin─in darkness─seemed to notice Naomi getting to her feet, preparing to attack. The assassin turned around, gave Naomi a look for a few seconds before taking off out of the palace grounds. 

Naomi tried to catch up to the assassin, she ran as fast as her feet could take her. But she was too late, the assassin had made it out of the gates, taking out anyone in their way. The assassin was long gone. 

And so was Iroh’s father. 

~~~~

Everyone had gathered in the palace, the bodies had been taken to perform post mortem, Princess Izumi and her daughter, Princess Akari were sitting next to each other, Izumi was hugging her daughter tightly.

Iroh was sitting next to Naomi, there was a scowl across his face, his bloody hand was tightly clutching Naomi's hand, he hadn't let go since they went back to the palace. His face was tear-stained. His father had just been murdered in front of him. The doctors told him that he was in shock. He was shocked, and guilty and upset. His father was right there, not even metres away from him, he was so close, he could have saved his father. 

There was a knock on the door of the room they were in. No one looked at the door except for Naomi. She could see a guard standing at the doorway, waiting for someone of the Royal Family to answer. No one else was getting up, she was pretty sure they didn't notice the guard at the door, she tried to get up when she noticed that Iroh was still clutching her hand tightly, she looked at him and could see his upset face, she didn't want to leave him for a moment, but she had to. She touched Iroh's hand, he looked at her hand and realised that he was holding it. He let go of it and Naomi got to her feet.

"Did you send word to Fire Lord Zuko?" she asked once she got to the door, protocol insisted that the Firelord was aware of anything that went on in his nation─especially assassinations.

He nodded "but the fire lord had already sent a message back." she frowned as she was handed the note, she knew that meant the fire lord sent them a message before the murder in the palace, she hoped that nothing bad happened in the southern water tribe, her negative thoughts were interrupted by the guard who spoke again. "there are also messages from Omashu, Ba Sing Se, the northern water tribe and republic city." he handed her the other notes.

She frowned, all the nations had sent messages, something big happened, she thought to herself. "thank you." she said to the guard, the guard nodded and left.

Naomi turned around and walked up to Princess Izumi "your highness, there are a few messages for you." she whispered.

Akari pulled away from her mother and Izumi spoke up "can you read them for me, Naomi?" she asked.

Naomi nodded and opened the first one, it was from the southern water tribe, from Fire Lord Zuko "It's from Fire Lord Zuko, they were able to stop a kidnapping attempt on Avatar Korra, they managed to capture the perpetrators, a non-bender named Zaheer...a combustion bender named P'li, a water bender named Ming Hua and..." she stopped reading aloud, she read the words again in her head "and...a lavabender named Ghazan..." she looked up at the princess, who had a similar facial expression as Naomi. The thing that concerned them the most was the lavabender, and the combustion bender, they knew how rare both those abilities were, but luckily tracking lavabenders was no difficulty.

"What's in the next one?" Izumi asked.

She opened the next one, it was from chief Unalaq, her distant relative from the Northern Water Tribe "there was an attempt on Chief Unalaq's life, he and his family were able to escape, the assassins managed to escape." This letter wasn't looking good to Naomi, Unalaq and his family may have survived, but the fact that there were multiple attempts on the most important people in the world was concerning. She opened the next one, from Ba Sing Se "there was an attempt on the earth queen, the assassins failed and escaped," she sighed and opened the one from republic city "there was an attempt on all members of the council, the assassins failed but escaped without a trace." she opened the final one, from Omashu, she recognised the handwriting, it was written by her uncle, Jin, she opened nothing bad happened to the king and queen of Omashu "assassins...succeeded..." a lump formed in her throat, she felt herself struggling to speak, her heartbeat quickened, _more tragedy_. She took a deep breath and composed herself, the princess had requested something of her and she had to comply "on their plan to take out the King and The Queen Consort of Omashu, they are both dead, anyone with ties to the assassination is long gone, the only survivor is Princess Ayumi, who will now ascend to the throne of Omashu..." she had only met the King and the Queen Consort of Omashu once, but she was very upset that they had been killed, she knew her mother and her uncle and aunty would be very affected by their deaths. She looked at Izumi who had a look of disbelief across her face. There had been an attempt on every world leader tonight. There had to be a reason. Naomi wondered who the knife to Izumi's husband was meant for, he was a great person but had no political influence on the world, the likely targets were Princess Izumi or Fire Lord Zuko, the assassins had failed but the cost for their failure was too great.

"I...don't know what to say..." Izumi said "please send my condolences to them, and send a message back to all of them and inform them of what happened here..." she looked at her daughter who was still crying silently, and her son on the other side of the room who was staring at the wall "can you take Akari to bed please?" she asked Naomi.

Naomi nodded, the young princess took Naomi's hand and Naomi led her out of the room. She turned back for a second and saw Izumi getting to her feet and walking over to Iroh.

Naomi took Akari to her room and helped her get to bed, she told the young girl if she wanted Naomi to stay she would. Akari said she wanted to be alone, but wanted to be checked on later. Naomi nodded and left the room.

Naomi quickly wrote back to her uncle, the republic city council, chief Unalaq and the earth queen. word had already been sent to fire Lord Zuko. She sat down and sighed, the way that all the assassins died, was connected, meaning that the assassins were all connected. Only the ones who had tried to take the avatar were captured, they were the only leads. In the letter it specified that they attempted to kidnap avatar Korra, she had a feeling that there was something else going on, something familiar and something _sinister_.

~~~~

Iroh had failed, he was right there when that knife was thrown, he was so close, he could have saved his father. It was all his fault. His mother was sitting next to him, he had blood everywhere, his father's blood.

"I failed," Iroh said to his mother.

"No you didn't, none of this was your fault," she told him, she reached out and held his hand.

She didn't know, she didn't see him standing so close to his father, close enough to stop the knife, close enough to save him. He got to his feet, his mother let go of his hand, he turned and faced his mother "it's all my fault mother!" he yelled before Izumi could say anything to her son to offer her comfort he stormed off.

He headed out of the palace, he shook off the guards who tried to tell him not to leave. He headed to the other building in the palace complex, the guards had taken the evidence and put it in there.

He stormed into the room. And told all the guards to leave. He never yelled, but today he was so angry, he had failed his father. On the table were the bloody knives, the ones he allowed to kill his father. His shaky hands picked up the knives and through his tears he inspected them. His father's blood was still on it, another reminder of his failure. Anger overcame him and he threw the knives to the ground. The sound of the metal knives clanging against the ground echoed through the room. 

He could hear footsteps behind him, they sounded slow and hesitant, someone was watching him even after he ordered them to leave "I said to leave!" Iroh yelled, he turned around to scold the guard who stayed behind and didn't follow his instruction, but he was met with Naomi, her eyes were watering due to his outburst. He didn't say anything to her. He didn't want to talk, but he didn't want her to leave. He picked up the knives and slammed it back on the table he got it from.

The sound of the metal knife hitting the table made Naomi flinch "please stop..." Naomi said softly, as Iroh balled his fists, digging his fingernails into his skin just to stop feeling what he was feeling. 

"I failed!" he yelled "my father was right there and he's dead because of me! this is all my fault!"

He saw his mother's face, Naomi's face and Akari's face, he saw their upset faces, he caused it by not being fast enough to save his father. He couldn't even imagine the look of disappointment his Grandfather would give him when he returned. The feeling of guilt and now fear made him feel sick, the continuous outbursts made him feel disorientated. He sat down on the ground and began to breathe heavily. Naomi walked up to him and sat down next to him.

She didn't want to see Iroh like this, he was hurting and she felt helpless, she didn't know what to say to make him feel better "Please don't blame yourself, I can't bear to see you hurting like this..." he looked away from her as she kept her eyes on him. He closed his eyes and more tears slipped out of his eyes. 

His father's face as he died was ingrained in his brain, the images of his fathers face as he was stabbed in the back wouldn't get out of Iroh's head, the confusion, the pain, the fear. Naomi brought her hand to Iroh's face and lightly touched his cheek, she turned his head to face her, she was crying too. She pulled him into a hug, he didn't want her to let go.

Through his tears, he said "I'm going to fix this! I-I'm going to find out who did this, they're not going to get away with this!" stuttering slightly.

Naomi pulled away from him. She placed her hand back on his cheek, it felt comforting for him " _we_ will find who did this," she responded softly, he needed to know that she was there for him. 

His eyes widened "you'll help me?" her hands wiped the tears on his face. 

"Always."

~~~~


	2. Book 1: The Revolution - 01

**166 AG**

The dark street was enveloped with silence, echoes in the distance of Sato Mobiles and shouts, the voices were far away. She was crouched down behind two large crates in an alleyway, peering up every few seconds to see torch lights metres away from her, she knew they were coming for her.

"She has to be here somewhere!" She heard a voice yell out, they were getting closer.

She crouched down lower to avoid being spotted.

"Ahem," she heard a voice behind her say, someone managed to sneak up on her.

She was more bothered about who snuck up on her, she clenched her fist; she knew this voice. She turned around to see him.

Rich Fire Nation-based clothing, greying hair, and an evil smirk across his face. Lightning Bolt Zolt. The leader of the triple threat triad, one of the major triads in Republic City.

She got to her feet and raised her hands in surrender. Luckily for her, he was alone, maybe she could get out of this situation.

"Well, well, well, I didn't expect to see you here," she said to him.

"Don't play dumb my dear, I know that you're a spy."

She smirked cheekily, she needed to play her cards right, "that I am," she answered, "but for who?" 

He frowned "I haven't figured that out yet, but I will, I'm taking you in for interrogation."

She brushed her blond hair out of her face "Okay," she said as she walked towards him, she wasn't actually giving up, she was making her escape and concealing her involvement, she stopped a metre away from the leader of the Triple Threats "but I want to make a deal."

He chuckled "You want to make a deal?" He asked.

She nodded "Yes I do," she lowered her hands "I will give you information on my superiors and the reason for me being here all you need to do is defeat me," she said.

Lightning Bolt Zolt let out a laugh, knowing her alias he knew there was no point for her to make a deal like that, she would lose "I prefer interrogation," he said.

She rolled her eyes, the persona she took up for this mission was the one of a nonbender―often associated with being weak and vulnerable―but according to the profile she had created she was former special forces, the interrogation would not go well, for him "You've seen me in the field, you know I won't break," she said, "I do have honour though, and if I'm defeated I'll give you the information you seek."

"Fine Swan," he said using her alias' nickname "but you're a nonbender, you don't have a chance."

She shrugged "I was trained well."

He stepped back from her and got into his fire bending stance "You will regret challenging the best firebender in Republic City!" He announced dramatically.

She stood opposite from him, she wasn't in her stance, but she was ready for his attacks, she could read him like an open book.

He took a deep breath and let out a growl, he didn't want this to go on too long, he did want to teach her a lesson, but he needed to guarantee her defeat. He let out a powerful blast of lighting, it hovered around his body before he aimed his dominant hand at the woman, he knew that she had tricks up her sleeve, she would probably dodge his attack, and that's when he'd really strike to defeat her.

The lightning bolt was let out in her direction. She wasn't moving, she stayed right where she was standing, she held one hand forward and the other behind her, as if she was about to redirect lightning, but Lightning Bolt Zolt knew her, he worked with her for months, she wasn't a bender.

But then he realised, she was a spy, he didn't truly know her and she had been playing him all along.

She smirked and caught the lightning bolt in her dominant hand, it hovered around her for a few seconds, a few seconds that allowed Lightning Bolt Zolt to see exactly how much he had underestimated her. He had underestimated her and played right into her hands, now he was going to pay the price because of that. She sent the bolt right back at him.

The lightning bolt hit him, she winced as she saw his body violently shaking and then he dropped to the ground, he was knocked out cold. She walked over to him and knelt down; she could still feel his pulse.

"My mission wasn't to kill you, so I'm glad you're still alive," she said, she knew he most likely wouldn't remember what happened, she leaned closer to his ear "one thing you must know Lightning Bolt Zolt, you're not the best firebender in this city." She smirked and got to her feet and walked away.

~~~~

Her mission had been completed. And without too many problems. She was assigned by the Republic City council to infiltrate the Triple Threats and prevent an alliance between the Triple Threats and the major other triads. She had done that; they were all back to being enemies.

She was given this mission by two of the councilmen, Tenzin and Tarrlok. She knew them both personally. Tenzin was one of the children of Avatar Aang, Tenzin's father and her grandparents were friends, and all contributed to the end of the hundred-year war. But still, even after everything they had done, the world was still out of balance. Tenzin took it upon himself to continue his father's work after the avatar had passed.

Tarrlok was what she would call an old flame, a fling, he broke it off, but they were still on very good terms.

While she was working undercover there were many instances where she wished that she could just destroy the triads from the inside. It was something that happened on every mission she had taken part in, but she knew better than to mess with people like that. She had been warned, and she had seen what happened when the mission was not followed by the book. 

Retreating the sight where she had defeated Lightning Bolt Zolt she walked through the dark empty streets of Republic City at night. It was lonely, now that her mission was over she would soon be getting company again.

She felt her cheeks heat up as she thought of him―crowned prince of the Fire Nation and now Commander of the United Forces, Iroh II. She hadn't seen him in months, the mission with the triads was what she would refer to as an extended mission, she had been through many before and they were quite draining. She couldn't wait to get back to Iroh. 

They had met through their parents, their parents were friends as children so naturally Iroh and Naomi were introduced to each other. and they were together too, they had been friends for longer than they had been together, they only got together right after Tarrlok broke things off with her. Naomi was in denial about her feelings for Iroh for years, Iroh had the same thing for her, and soon Tarrlok realised that Naomi and Iroh loved each other. He was the reason they were together. 

They usually didn't get to see each other, Naomi was a spy on very extended missions and Iroh was in the military and sometimes had certain obligations to the Fire Nation. Regardless of the other things in their lives they loved each other very much, nothing would ever change that. 

This mission with the triads was going to be her last mission before she left the United Rrepublic of Nnations Intelligence Agency. Then, on the recommendation of Councilman Tenzin and the Order of the White Lotus she was going to be sent to the Southern Water Tribe to train the Avatar. 

They were actually related, but she had never had the chance to meet the young Avatar, even though she had travelled all over the world. The Avatar, Avatar Korra had been learning waterbending and earthbending for the last few years, and Korra was close to mastering them. Naomi had many qualifications that the Order of the White Lotus decided that it would be best for her to train the Avatar.

Right now, she was heading to one of the safe houses, where she could dye her hair back to its natural colour, get some clothes and actually sleep without having one eye open.

To get there she would have to pass through the sketchier parts of Republic City. But considering that she had just defeated Lightning Bolt Zolt, and started up the rivalry between the triads, the street would be pretty quiet tonight.

She walked down the cold streets, next to her were large warehouses, owned by various people in Republic City. Most of them were owned by Sato Mobiles.

Only one building was still open. And the light from the inside was illuminating out onto the street. Curiosity getting the better of her and she decided to check it out, it was very late, warehouses usually weren't open at this time.

The warehouse was built with ledges, so she climbed up on one of the ledges instead of sneaking into the warehouse itself.

She peered into the window and hoped that she wouldn't be spotted. She could see a group, maybe around three people in the warehouse. One of the people was the creator of the Sato mobile himself, Hiroshi Sato.

He was talking with two other people, they were wearing dark clothes, both of their backs were turned, so she couldn't see who they were. And there was also a window, a fully intact window, so she couldn't hear them.

She considered leaving, but then she noticed the weapons that one of the people talking with Hiroshi Sato had weapons, with wires, some sort of an electrical-based weapon that was powered by some sort of battery on his back, the other man didn't have one of those. She had never seen weaponry like this, she wondered if they were making some sort of arms deal, she knew weaponry like that was illegal in Republic City.

Now she was very interested. And she wanted to find out exactly what was going on in the warehouse. Spying was her job. 

She jumped off the ledge and headed to the other side of the warehouse. Luckily there was another ledge up on that side, and the window near it was broken.

She jumped up onto the ledge and peered through the window, she could hear the conversation going on below her.

"What do you mean you can take someone's bending away?" Hiroshi Sato asked one of the men.

The man with the weaponry replied, "He can," he answered.

The one that hadn't spoken yet, spoke "Do you require proof?" He asked with his chilling voice.

Hiroshi crossed his arms over his chest "Yes I do, or we don't have a deal."

She noticed that the man was wearing some sort of a mask, with strange symbols that she had never seen before. She had access to her great grandfather's library in Shu Jing, having thousands of scrolls on many symbols significant to the physical and spirit world, but she had never even remotely come across symbols like that, not even in her grandfather's works.

"Bring him in," the masked man ordered.

The man with the weapons nodded and walked to another part of the warehouse. She couldn't see what he was doing, but a few seconds later he reappeared dragging a man along with him.

The middle aged man was dragged near Hiroshi Sato "This man," the masked man said, "Is a murderer, a bender and a danger to society, now I will cleanse him."

She frowned as she heard him say that. She watched as the masked man pushed the other unidentified man to the ground, he held one hand on the man's shoulder keeping him on the ground. He lifted up his other hand and then brought it back down on the man's forehead.

It stayed there for a few seconds, the man's eyes widened. She had only heard about one other person being able to do something like that.

Avatar Aang.

There was no way that this masked man could do the same thing as the Avatar. Especially if he was the only known person to do this.

Now she had to stay, to see that this was some kind of a trick.

The masked man lifted his thumb off the other man's forehead, he dropped to the ground.

"Get up!" The man with the weapons instructed.

The man got to his feet, he was barely conscious, his eyes were going crazy, he was struggling to stand.

"Bend!" The man with the weapons ordered.

The man lifted his fist in the air as if he was a firebender. But there was no fire coming out of his fist.

She frowned and listened to Hiroshi as he spoke "Wonderful work, but what will this achieve?"

The masked man spoke "Soon we will cleanse this nation of benders and the world will be in peace and everyone will be equal."

"And how do you plan on doing this?" Hiroshi asked.

"By starting a revolution and you can be a part of it."

There was silence for a few seconds, she hoped that Hiroshi would turn down the offer, but she knew his history, that his wife was killed by benders, and this masked man was using that to get Hiroshi to work with him.

"I will help you...to protect my daughter...but I must know, what is your name?" Hiroshi asked.

The masked man paused, Naomi leaned closer as she awaited his answer "My name is Amon," he answered, somehow managing to inflict fear on Naomi just by saying his name.

In her agency, there were multiple people of interest that she knew about, but she had never heard of the name Amon. She buried her face in her hands, a revolution? That was not good for anyone in Republic City. 

"Well Amon, did you bring any other benders? I want to see more of what you can do."

~~~~

Commander Iroh was sitting in the council room in the republic city hall, he often had to go to these meetings because of his position in the United Forces. But he had arrived early, his grandfather always taught him to be punctual, so he was always early. He had a newspaper in his hands. The headline was quite interesting. It read: triads at war, people of Republic City better prepare themselves.

He remembered that Naomi was assigned on a mission about seven months earlier to interfere with the triads, he didn't know the exact details, but the headline meant that she had completed her mission, or had failed her mission, either way, he was very worried about her, these missions were always a huge concern to him, not just because he didn't get to see her for a while, but she always returned different, he didn't mind that, people change, but he was worried about what she experienced while she was undercover, she wasn't much of a talker, so if she saw something horrifying, she would basically let it rip her apart. He was certain that something horrid had happened to her before but she never spoke of it, but he knew that she was hurting. Her grandmother told Iroh that's what her grandfather used to do back when he was alive, which added more to Iroh's concerns.

He missed her eyes, her firebending, reading, sword fighting, just their conversations that felt like they went for hours, he missed all that.

He absentmindedly flipped to the next page of the newspaper. A murder case it read, except the body found, was of a convicted murderer, a firebender who escaped prison, he had heard of this one on the radio. This man caused quite the security breach when he broke out of prison.

Behind him he could hear multiple footsteps coming his way, he turned around to see the members of the council entering the large open area. He got to his feet; he only really knew two members of the council. Tenzin, the son of Aang, and Tarrlok, the guy that Naomi used to hang around with, back when Tarrlok was a very minor politician.

He smiled at Tenzin but completely avoided looking at Tarrlok.

"Always punctual," Tenzin said as he held out his hand to Iroh for a handshake.

Iroh shook his hand "its an old habit," he answered.

Tenzin noticed the headline on the newspaper that Iroh was holding in his other hand "you seem, concerned Commander," Tenzin said.

Tarrlok came up to Iroh holding his own newspaper, both the councilmen knew of Naomi's mission "Naomi is fine," he said with his charming voice "You should stop worrying about her."

Before Iroh could answer him, with a passive-aggressive insult the water tribe councilman headed back to his seat, Tenzin was still standing in front of him "Tarrlok is right, Naomi knows what she's doing," he told him.

Iroh sighed "It's her drive to complete her missions, that worries me... I don't like seeing her hurt," he answered.

Tenzin placed his hand on the young commander shoulder, he didn't need Iroh to explain further, he didn't know Naomi too well, but he had read some files he hoped that she was not fighting an internal battle due to her experiences, the work of a spy was not something he would ever be able to stomach, Iroh was right to be worried "then you need to be there for her if that happens."

Tenzin left Iroh where he was standing, the young commander pondered on what he had just been told before turning around and following after the councilman to begin their meeting.

~~~~

Naomi witnessed the masked man taking away the bending of more people. She knew that things were going to go crazy for benders in Republic City if she didn't do anything about it. she was so shocked by what she had seen that she wasn't able to gather proof to shut this operation down before things got out of hand. If she went to accuse Hiroshi of something without proof, it would be over for her.

She walked through the streets of Republic City to the council building. She had dyed her hair back its natural colour the night before, got new clothes and cut off all loose ends that could lead the Triple Threats to her.

It was surprisingly peaceful considering what had happened the night before, families were walking down the streets together, Sato mobiles were on the roads. They were all very lucky that the triads didn't join forces to take over the city.

She reached the building and entered it. It was empty, except for the council members and Commander Iroh. She could see the surprised look in his eyes, even though they were pretty far away.

The council members saw her, she walked down the aisle, she looked at Iroh for a second, he shot her a flirty grin. She smiled back, wishing that they had time to catch up.

"Ah Naomi, it's good to see you," Councilman Tenzin said as soon as she reached the table in the large open room.

"It's good to see you too Councilman Tenzin."

Next to him was Tarrlok, who also looked happy to see her "So Naomi what is your report?" he asked kindly.

"You won't have to worry about the triads taking over the city, you can tell Lin that the triads will probably have another turf war if anything."

"Wonderful work as usual," Tarrlok said, smirking at her.

Naomi smiled and thought about what she had witnessed the night before, how she would even explain it to the council before her.

Iroh was sitting at the end of the table and could tell that there was something wrong with Naomi "is something bothering you?" he asked.

Naomi cleared her throat "Yes, there's something else I saw last night," she answered.

Tenzin could see that Naomi looked afraid "What is it?" Tenzin asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," she answered, she remembered the man, Amon, his words, "but every bender in this city is in danger."

Tenzin spoke up "Naomi we are going to need more than that if you want to be authorised for another mission," he said.

"I couldn't get any proof, but a very powerful person is working with another powerful person who can do something I only thought the Avatar was capable of doing," she answered.

Tarrlok let out a laugh, using his mocking manipulative tone, which he never used around her "I'm sorry Naomi what are you trying to say?" he asked.

She sighed, still not believing it or being able to process it "I'm saying that there's a revolution coming, and the people I saw are very capable of doing it, every bender in this nation, maybe the whole world is in danger."

Tenzin and Tarrlok both knew Naomi well, they could tell that she was being completely serious. "I trust you Naomi, what are you gonna do about it?" Tarrlok asked.

"I'm going back undercover, and I'll find out everything that I can," she answered.

"Do you think we should allow Naomi to do this?" Tenzin asked.

The other council members looked convinced "you have approval Naomi," Tarrlok said "when will we see you again?" he asked.

Naomi shrugged "I don't know," she answered truthfully, whenever she took a mission, she always estimated how long it would take. Every time she'd guess something that was pretty close to the actual length of the mission, but for the first time, for her entire career as a spy she didn't know. But now wasn't the time to think about how long she would be gone for. She had a mission to get started on "thank you," she said to the council, she turned around and walked out of the room.

Iroh was sitting at the table in disbelief, she just got back, he said to himself, and she's leaving again? Tenzin noticed that Iroh was distracted "why don't you take a break for a few minutes Iroh," he said.

He quickly got up from his seat and ran out of the building, Naomi was already walking away "Naomi!" he called.

He ran after her, she stopped walking and turned around "I'm sorry about that," she said quietly.

"You said that it was your last mission," he looked sad, upset, worried "Why?"

She avoided his gaze, she didn't need this right now, she had to stay focussed, the mission, she had to do this for the people she loved, for him "I have to do this," she answered.

"Then at least tell me what you saw." He said.

She looked up at him, fear in her eyes "Energy bending," she answered.

He frowned "Energy bending that's only something the Avatar can do." He answered, "You should know that."

She stepped closer to him "I know what I saw, and I'm not gonna let them do this!" she exclaimed.

Iroh was getting impatient, he felt like he had this conversation before "this is what always happens," he said.

She could hear the anger in his voice "What are you talking about?"

"Every time you finish a mission you do another one, you leave for months then you return for a day and leave again, and you always say that you're doing it to save everyone!" he exclaimed.

Now she was getting angry, this had never concerned him before, he never even commented on her missions "that's because I am," she answered, "You've never had a problem with my work so what changed?"

"Just think about this mission, what do you know about it?" there was silence, Naomi didn't know much, she only knew Hiroshi.

"Not as much as I would like," she answered after a few seconds.

"What's more likely to happen when you know less about what's going on?" he didn't wait for her to answer "It's riskier, you're going to be in constant danger!" he exclaimed, he sounded like her parents when they made comments on her job, "You think I don't notice that those missions hurt you?"

"Spirits Iroh!" she yelled, "I saw someone's bending taken away from him, I have read my grandfather's scrolls thousands of times, and I know only the Avatar can do that, you should have seen the fear in his eyes as his bending was taken from him, I don't want that happening to the people I care about, including you." she felt afraid to make eye contact with him, he was barely ever that angry.

"I don't care," he turned around, his voice cold as ice "do what you want, I won't be here when you return," he answered.

Her eyes widened, _no_ , she didn't want this, she didn't want to ruin everything she had with Iroh. But, _the mission_ , those words echoed in her mind, the mission was always more important, especially this one. She loved Iroh, she loved being with him, but if she had to choose between being with him and keeping him safe she knew what she would choose. _The mission always came first_ _._ "Fine," Naomi replied, the anger in her voice was gone, she had made her choice. He heard her walk away. 

Iroh shook his head and took a deep breath, this wasn't him, he'd never be this rude to anyone, especially Naomi, they both needed to sit down and discuss it, he was so worried about her, maybe they could figure out this energy bending thing together. He turned around but Naomi was already gone, all he could see were happy families, they were out in the open and she had disappeared, he balled his fists and leaned on the tree next to him. He had a feeling that he had lost Naomi for good.

~~~~


	3. Book 1: The Revolution - 02

**170** **AG**

Years had passed since she last saw Iroh, that day she walked away from him she didn't look back. She knew that he was mad at her, but she was doing this for him and everyone she loved. 

From what she heard he had been promoted to General of the United Forces sometime after that, youngest General in history, she felt proud of him but considering that she left him that day she felt as if she didn't have a right to be proud of him. 

Many other things changed too, her father's art gallery had grown, her brother, Shyu had been promoted in the Fire Nation military. Once again she felt as if she had no right to be proud of them. Walking away from Iroh was like walking away from everyone she cared about, but she had no choice she _had_ to save them. 

After walking away from Iroh she went back to the hair salon and changed her appearance as much as she could. After that she went back to her hotel and created her persona, she needed an effective back story in order to infiltrate this organisation with this man named _Amon_ , then she went out to the streets, called in all her contacts to find out everything she could on the masked man. 

Getting in was the easy part. 

So here she was standing next to Amon's Lieutenant and in front of them was the masked man himself, Amon. 

They were in a room overlooking a map of Republic City. For years now Amon had been planning to start a revolution in this great city and eventually spread it to the rest of the world. But the revolution itself hadn't started, there were only a few anti-bending movements in Republic City, something benders thought of a nuisance, not a danger. But those movements were growing, and with that, a revolution could occur. 

She still wasn't able to figure out how Amon was able to take away someone's bending, after seeing it that night she never saw him doing it again. A part of her wondered if she had just imagined it, then she sacrificed her relationship with Iroh for nothing. 

She wondered what he told her family, they were all very close, and they liked Iroh a lot more than they did Tarrlok. Her family didn't approve of her job as a spy either. Her father was an artist, her two younger twin brothers were in the military, one in the Fire Nation military, the other in the United Forces. Her parents didn't like her and her siblings having such a huge involvement in protecting the world, it reminded them of the days after the hundred year war. Although the war had ended they knew of people who still dedicated everything to keep the world safe and that led to their suffering. 

Her Grandmother understood Naomi, she understood the thrill of being a spy, even though she wasn't a spy. Iroh understood to a certain extent but preferred Naomi not going on extended missions. She didn't like them either, but what choice did she have, she couldn't just avoid the call. Especially after her very first mission she had an obligation, to complete her missions no matter what. She would never avoid a mission again especially if it called to her like the mission she was doing right now. Her mind was already scarred due to what she had experienced and she didn't want it to get worse. 

That's why she accepted Tenzin's suggestion on her training the avatar. Once she completed the final mission she could move on, _she had to_ , healing was what she needed. But she wanted to do her part to contribute to the world, training the Avatar would do that.

She never expected to be considered by the Order of the White Lotus. They only ever considered the best of the best. She remembered the complete and utter shock as they offered her the job. If she had a choice she would prefer that over what she was doing now.

~~~~

_Iroh and Naomi were trying to have a romantic evening. A simple candlelight dinner in his private residence in Republic City, he would be heading out to sea the next day and she would be heading on her mission in the triads._

_Iroh's mother and Naomi's parents made sure to teach their children how to cook, so Iroh and Naomi always cooked together whenever they had the chance. The amount of accidents they caused while cooking was close to zero._

_While they were enjoying the food that they had both made together, someone knocked on the door. Naomi was busy eating so Iroh got to his feet and went to the front door. Naomi finished what she was holding and went after him._

_Iroh opened the door to reveal Tenzin and some elders from the Order of the White Lotus._

_"May we come in?" Tenzin asked kindly._

_Iroh opened the door so the air bending master and the White Lotus members could enter. Naomi went back to the kitchen to get the guests some drinks._

_She came back with a tray of various teas, she knew these people pretty well from when they visited her grandmother, so she knew what they wanted. Some of the White Lotus members were standing around the living room, looking at the shelves in the room, covered with photos and posters and a lot of volcanic rock._

_"So, what can we help you with?" Iroh asked kindly trying not to give the elders poking around his shelves any dirty looks._

_The main elder had seated himself opposite Iroh, Tenzin sat next to the elder. Both had solemn expressions across their faces, this wasn't just some simple visit, they needed something. "Well you must know that Avatar Korra has been training in the Southern Water Tribe, she has already mastered water and earth, now she's ready for fire."_

_Naomi sat down next to Iroh, they both looked at each other and then back at the member of the White Lotus, wondering what it exactly meant for them."We did talk to your Grandmother, and your parents, Miss Naomi, your parents don't seem interested, your Grandmother does, but for health reasons, she had to decline." she knew why they had visited._

_Naomi nodded, she had a feeling that her father had something to do with her Grandmother's refusal "I understand, you want me to train the Avatar?" she asked._

_"Well it would be a good idea, you are a firebending master, you have very good relations with the Water Tribes, you're a master at hand to hand combat, and you could definitely help the Avatar with other things..." he said that last bit a little awkwardly avoiding eye contact with Iroh and Naomi._

_"Other things?" Iroh asked obliviously._

_"The young Avatar is at an age apparently, she's a teenager, and is in need of the person to look up to."_

_Iroh placed his arm on Naomi's shoulder and chuckled, he didn't need the elder to explain further, he knew what was going on "So you need a teacher that the Avatar can also relate to?" he asked._

_The master nodded "Well what do you think Miss Naomi?" he asked._

_A great honour had blessed her, but she had to decline, the mission took priority. "Truthfully, this is an honour, but my job is also very important to me, I have a very important mission coming up as well, I don't how long this one is going to go for," Naomi answered._

_Tenzin nodded "Yes Tarrlok and I suggested that Naomi took part in this mission with the triads, her track record is the best."_

_The member of the White Lotus sighed "How about you, your highness?" he asked Iroh._

_"It would be an honour...but I can't just leave the United Forces," he replied._

_"Alright," the White Lotus member said "thank you for your time," he got to his feet, everyone else that was sitting, got up after him "There are some other people I can go to..." that sounded like a lie._

_"I'm sorry," Naomi said, "I really would, but I don't know how long this mission will go for."_

_Tenzin stopped stroking his beard and pointed his hand up"Here's a suggestion," Tenzin said, "Why don't you do both?" he asked._

_Naomi frowned "How?" she asked._

_"For now we can continue to make sure Avatar Korra gets enough practice with the elements that she's mastered, I've heard that she needs some work on the spiritual parts in all of them...then when you return you can go to the Southern Water Tribe and you can train her."_

_Naomi looked at Iroh, who sent her a silent message telling that it was her choice by smiling at her. She turned back to Tenzin, it worked perfectly, she was planning on her mission with the Triads to be her last, and she would need something to do when she had completed that "That would work just fine, I'm sure my family would prefer me training the Avatar over being a spy for the rest of my life anyway."_

_The White Lotus man held his hand out and shook Naomi's hand excitedly. "Thank you miss Naomi, I will get the paperwork ready," with that he and the other White Lotus members quickly exited the house._

_Tenzin stayed right where he was standing "I appreciate that Naomi," Tenzin said kindly giving her a Fire Nation bow to show his respect._

_Iroh and Naomi bowed back "Anything for the Avatar," Naomi answered._

_Tenzin grinned "I know your Grandfather would be very proud of you," he shook Naomi's hand and exited the house, Naomi closed the door behind him. She smiled, she really hoped that her Grandfather was proud of her._

_Iroh came up behind her and wrapped his arms around Naomi's waist "firebending teacher, huh?" he whispered near her ear._

_Naomi giggled as he leaned his chin on the top of her head "That means when I finish with my mission we won't get to see each other," she answered, she turned around and faced Iroh, he actually had a smile on his face "You seem happy about that," she pointed out._

_"Well I won't have to worry about you when you're training the Avatar," he replied._

_Naomi frowned, knowing what happened to the Avatar during that horrible night all those years ago, training the Avatar didn't guarantee safety, in fact considering they had nothing on the assassins their organisation could still be active "Training the avatar is dangerous too, you know?"_

_There was silence for a second, he knew what Naomi was referring to, the night his father was killed. "Even if it is, I know you'll actually talk to me about it."_

_Naomi sighed, he knew something was up with her. She avoided his gaze guiltily, feeling horrible about her lack of openness."I'm sorry," she whispered._

_Iroh moved his hand to Naomi's shoulder, she looked up at him and peered at his amber eyes, they were looking back at her with such admiration and kindness...and sympathy. "It's alright...I know it's hard...but like how you're always here for me I'll always be here for you if you need anything," he said kindly._

_"Thank you," she said._

_"Any time," he answered, he leaned closer to her face, for a moment Naomi thought he was going in for a kiss, distracted, he grabbed her hand "Right now we should get back to dinner," he said as he led her back to the kitchen._

_They ended up having a beautiful night after that. Everything was perfect, and although things were changing, she was happy she still had Iroh with her._

~~~~

She shook her head, distractions were the one thing she struggled to avoid on the job, now wasn't the time to be distracted about the past, if her damaged relationships could be fixed she would fix them later, right now her focus was on keeping those people safe. 

Next to them, the radio was on, what Naomi found out was that there was a little bit of humanity in this scary masked man. He liked to listen to music. But today the radio station was broadcasting from the news. 

Amon liked to listen to the news too, apparently, it helped with his planning. The person speaking on the radio was talking about the weather, and how amazing the city was, then he was cut off. 

"Just in now," the voice said, the Lieutenant and Naomi both looked at the radio, they both heard the sense of urgency in the presenter's voice, it was the same voice the presenter would use if there was an emergency or a crisis in the city, something big had happened, something that could possibly be used to benefit Amon "it would seem that the avatar is in the city!" the presenter exclaimed. 

_No_.

Her frown deepened as she continued to listen, everything she was listening too didn't sound too good, the worst part was she couldn't figure out what Amon was thinking, she saw no change in his posture or mannerisms, it was as if nothing interesting had been said on the radio. She knew that Korra was meant to not be let out of the South Pole after Zaheer and his gang had attempted to kidnap her when she was a child it was decided that she would master the four elements under the care of the Order of the White Lotus. Naomi didn't know Korra, but she had heard reports from Tenzin in the past, and there was no way that Korra had managed to master the four elements in the short four years since Naomi had last heard of her. 

She wondered why the Avatar would be out? Had the White Lotus let her out? Did she run away? Naomi didn't know. She took a sharp breath―and hoped that the others in the room did not notice―and went back to listening to what was on the radio, she needed to know more. 

There was a static sound and then it cut to the sound of a woman speaking "Uh ... yes, I am definitely here to stay, but honestly I - I don't exactly have a plan yet. See, I'm still in training, but, look, all I know is Avatar Aang meant for this city to be the centre of peace and balance in the world, and I believe we can make his dream a reality. I look forward to serving you! I'm so happy to be here. Thank you, Republic City!" 

The voice was Avatar Korra, her being here could ruin everything in Naomi's mission. Her grandfather's writings made Naomi very aware that being the Avatar always brought danger. 

The radio presenter went back on the air "All right, that's all the questions the Av–" the Lieutenant turned off the radio, there was silence in the room as if Amon didn't even notice what was being said on the radio. He was still staring at the large map of the world in front of him. 

"Amon, how do you want to handle this?" the Lieutenant asked Amon. 

"So, the Avatar has arrived early." he turned around "it looks like we'll have to accelerate our plans." 

For the first time on this mission, Naomi was genuinely worried, she hoped that the Avatar being in Republic City didn't screw up everything she had been working for. 

~~~~


End file.
